1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a topical skin treatment composition in the form of a cosmetic composition using an improved method for revitalizing and retexturzing the skin, especially by peeling the outer layer of microthin dead skin cells, sebum, and other impurities that are compacted regularly onto the stratum corneum as part of normal metabolism.
2. Reported Development
The layers of skin consist of the epidermis, the dermis and the subcutaneous tissue. The outermost layer, known as the dermis, itself consists of four layers, the stratum corneum, the stratum granulosum, the squamous cell layer, and the basal cell layer. Through a process known as desquamation, the epidermis has the ability to constantly renew itself by shedding the flattened dead skin cells composing the stratum corneum. However, over time this normal metabolic process slows down, calling for skin compositions that effectively peel, exfoliate and remove these dead cells and related impurities, accelerating desquamation that is a part of the natural cell renewal cycle of the skin.
The stratum corneum is the outer coating of the epidermis. It consists of compacted dead cells called keratinocytes that are composed of keratin, a dried out protein. This is the layer of skin that is felt and seen and can be characterized as for example, smooth, soft, oily or flaky. Cells of the basal cell layer take about two to four weeks to migrate upwards through the four epidermal layers until they reach the top layer, the stratum corneum There they are compacted and under optimal circumstances, shed over a period of two to six weeks. Thus, the usual turnover time of the epidermis, namely the time it takes for cells to migrate from the basal cell layer to the point of being shed from the stratum corneum, is about four to eight weeks. However, although the stratum corneum is a multicellular membrane of metabolically active cells, it begins to lose its dynamic ability to constantly renew itself through desquamation with the natural progression of the aging process. Young skin renews its surface layers every 2 to 3 weeks, whereas mature skin may take twice as along to be renewed as compared to young skin. If we accelerate the process by which the rate of dead skin cells in the stratum corneum are being desquamated, then it follows that the rate at which new cells are formed of epidermal tissues, restoring the skin's freshness and youthful appearance.
Periodically, the facial skin of the human body needs a deep cleansing to remove not only dead skin generated by epidermal desquamation, but also the oily particles excreted from oil glands. The second layer of skin or dermis, houses the sebaceous glands. These oil glands continuously excrete and channel oil from the deep dermis to minute openings at the surface of the skin. This natural skin oil, called sebum, has a tendency to solidify over the sebaceous orifice resulting in the formation of hardened plaques. Such plaques contribute to the growth of adverse dermatologic skin conditions such as acne vulgaris, cysts, white and black heads.
The disease of acne vulgaris is reported to be the singly most common skin disease and affects approximately eighty percent of the teenage population. However, it may persist into the third and fourth decades of life. Acne primarily is a disease of the pilosebaceous system with a multifactorial cause. The pathogenesis includes an androgen dependent increase in sebum production, proliferation of the follicular microflora (principally P. acnes) and alteration in the follicular keratinization. This results in the primary clinical lesions of acnes, namely, the open comedone (blackheads), closed comedone (whiteheads), papules, pustules and nodules. The increased sebum production is responsible for the oily appearance. Currently, therapy is directed towards treatment of the lesions. The presence of oil itself is not the cause of acne but is a great psychological problem for the acne patient.
The onset of acne vulgaris is related to adolescence and normal sexual and physical growth. During this rapid linear growth period there is a marked development in the pilosebaceous system which results in sebum production and changes in its composition and physical characteristics. These events are hormonally controlled.
The disease of the pilosebaceous follicle is first detectable by change occurring in the follicular epithelium. The pilosebaceous unit is made up of a hair follicle and a pilosebaceous gland which are connected to the skin surface ducts through which the hair passes. The sebaceous gland produces sebum which is a mixture of fats and waxes that transgress the duct and spread to the skin surface which helps keep the skin soft and moist. The acne lesion develops when the gland and lining begin to work excessively which predominantly occurs during puberty. The glands produce more sebum making the skin oily. The duct normally sheds cells which are carried to the skin surface by the sebum. When acne develops, cells stick together to form a thick layer and plug the duct. More cells and sebum pile up behind this plug which results in the primary lesion of acne, the comedone. If the plug stays below the skin surface, it is called a "closed comedone" or a "whitehead." A comedone which pushes through the surface is referred to as an "open comedone" or "blackhead." This is not due to dirt but due to discoloration of melanin, the dark pigment in normal skin. The whiteheads and blackheads are referred to a "noninflammatory acne lesions." However, the pilosebaceous unit can rupture and become inflamed and these are the pimples, papules, and pustules which are the inflammatory lesions of this disease.
Pilosebaceous units are found all over the body, but they are more predominant on the face, chest, and the back. These are usually the predominant areas which develop acne.
The existence of these plaques in combination with the constant drying of the outermost epidermal cells contributes to the appearance of rough, aged, and unhealthy skin.
There are numerous skin care preparations on the market today which have been designed to promote healthy and youthful-looking skin. Among various preparations include emollients or occlusive agents which moisturize the skin and prevent dryness. Other skin preparations have been formulated to exhibit antiseptic and astringent properties, while still other preparations are used as skin cleansers that attempt to exfoliate the skin. Some of these exfoliating preparations contain abrasive particles such as granulized almond shell, quartz particles and pulverized borax to remove the dead skin cells and hardened plaques. A problem associated with the use of such particles is that they are skin irritants to a degree which many patients find unacceptable Additionally, while some of these abrasive particles may remove some of the foreign matter from the skin, such as make-up and debris, they do not render the skin smooth and soft. They may also remain in the pores of the skin and thus cannot be totally removed. Other preparations incorporate detergent solutions, which have a tendency to cause pronounced drying of the skin without adequately removing foreign matter.